runfandomcom-20200215-history
U-Tunnel
Introduction The U-Tunnel is a side tunnel that branches off of Level 40 of the Main Tunnel, along with the B-Tunnel. The tunnel consists of ten levels which can be played with every character. Gameplay The 10 levels of the tunnel proves that the side tunnel is quite a longer one, compared to the M-Tunnel and W-Tunnel. The levels aren't too hard, though some may be a little bit harder, and some will be quite hard. The average difficultly is Over medium. Plot There are six cutscenes in this tunnel. More information can be found on the Story page. Orbits After beating Level U-10, another cutscene starring the Duplicator and the Runner will begin. The Duplicator whispers to the Runner asking where she put the Planet, and that he promises not to tell anyone. The Runner looks exasperated as she explains once again that she didn't steal it. She then leaves to map out another tunnel and tells the Duplicator to "Catch up once you realize that the Planet orbits faster than us." Affliction The Student meets the Gentleman, and Gentleman asks her if she arrived at a solution to his affliction. The Student tells him about the rings she found on the boxes, but the Gentleman doesn't accept her answers, nor doing a test with her, as he thinks this is not valuable. The conversation ends by the Student saying that she doesn't know what the Gentleman expects her to do. Discoveries The Angel and the Student meet during the Angel Mission (The Nerd). Angel tells the Student to go home with him, but the Student says refuses, saying that she has scientific discoveries to make. Angel asks what she could possibly discover in space and she lists some. Then, the Angel says that they just discovered the yellow rings and the Student responds that there is science behind the rings that he must understand. Then she insists that she and Runner can research the rings better than the actual scientist can. Planet Stolen Upon clicking on U-10, a cutscene will begin showing a discussion between the Duplicator and the Runner about the strange disappearance of the Planet. The Duplicator tells the Runner that the Planet is gone, but she only says "It'll come back." Then the Duplicator accuses the Runner of being the one who stole the planet, to which the Runner responds, "I think I'll ignore that entirely," and the two proceed to map out the next tunnel. Protip After reaching the backwards Level U-8 box push during the Bridge Building, when someone presses the home button, this cutscene will be initiated. The Student complains about she is frustrated to push the box all over the tunnel every time she falls out the tunnel. The Runner then tells her that if she teleports while being very calm, the box won't move. Student Teacher When the Power Cell doodle is clicked on the map, a cutscene will begin in Level U-2 in which the Gentleman seeks advice from the Student. He explains that the power cells pull him toward them instead of vice-versa and asks if he might have installed the electromagnet in backwards. The Student runs an experiment and throws a power cell in the air. The Gentleman flies toward it and off the screen, but then reappears and shouts at the Student. She apologizes. He eventually agrees that they learned that electromagnets work in all directions. Difficulty Difficulty of the Levels of the U-Tunnel Gallery U-1.png|Level U-1 Level U-2.PNG|Level U-2 Level U-3.PNG|Level U-3 Level U-4.PNG|Level U-4 Level U-5.PNG|Level U-5 Level U-6.PNG|Level U-6 Level U-7.PNG|Level U-7 Level U-8.PNG|Level U-8 Level U-9.PNG|Level U-9 Level U-10.PNG|Level U-10 Category:Tunnel Category:Data